1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steam supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desired to apply steam in industrial processes. A particular example of such a process is the paper-making process. It is well established that the application of steam to the Fourdrinier section of a paper-making machine aids the removal of water from the pulp on the section. The steam is normally applied immediately above the suction box and is forced through the pulp by the suction boxes. The use of steam aids the drainage of water from the pulp by eliminating air from the sheet and by raising the temperature. The raising of the temperature lowers the viscosity and surface tension of the water and thus facilitates its removal.